Regalo Atrasado
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Luego de que fuera poseído por un akuma, Nathanaël pensó en ese como el peor cumpleaños de su vida. Sin embargo, la chica de sus sueños parece arreglar un poco eso y tal vez consiga algo de la valentía que tanto necesita. MarinettexNathanaël (?)


**Haruka: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta amo a Nathanaël -no¿enserio?- así que estoy en un conflicto por no saber a quien amar más a él o a Chat...**

 **Así que como amo a este personaje y casi no sabemos mucho de él, vengo a dejarles este fic que pensé luego de ver un vídeo en youtube sobre este mismo tema y se puede considerar MarinettexNathanaël (?) (Creo que ya se convirtió en una de mis ships favoritas *^* ) pero claro, eso depende de como quieren imaginarlo xD**

 **PD: sigo amando el Ladynor, pero ya hay mucho así que les dejo esta parejita que necesita más atención :c**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Regalo Atrasado**_

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentando como siempre en la última silla del salón pensando en el terrible cumpleaños que había vivido, aunque él ni siquiera recordaba que había pasado exactamente, sólo recordaba haber visto a Ladybug junto a Chat Noir quienes al parecer lo habían salvado ya que estaba poseído o algo así. No tenía idea alguna de que había pasado y estaba seguro de que no había hecho muy buenas cosas a decir verdad.

Soltó un suspiro al pensar en el hecho de que ni siquiera pudo pasar unos momentos con el amor de su vida.

« _De todas formas sigue siendo un día sin importancia_ » pensó desanimado mientras sacaba su cuaderno dispuesto a dibujar a su musa como era usual en él cuando no tenía otras ideas.

—Hola Nath —lo saludó sorpresivamente la chica que invadía sus sueños desde hace algunos meses. Su mejor reacción: exaltarse como la niña enamorada que era y sonrojarse fuertemente.

Se recompuso a los pocos segundos, aclaró un poco su garganta y decidió saludarla de una manera que no lo dejará mal.

—H-Hola Marinette.

Para mayor sorpresa, la pelinegra se sentó a su lado con una caja en manos llamando su atención. No quería ilusionarse demasiado en lo que podía ser, así que simplemente pensó que esa caja contenía algo hecho por ella o algo así.

—Me enteré de que tu cumpleaños fue ayer, así que sólo vine a felicitarte. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Nathanaël sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez—. Así que ¡feliz cumpleaños! —

Marinette tomó la caja que había puesto en la mesa y se la entregó mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más hermosa que él jamás había visto.

—No es la gran cosa y sé que es bastante tarde, pero espero que te guste.

Él la tomó con delicadeza sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. No podía parar el latir tan frenético de su corazón y dudaba mucho que no se notara su nerviosismo. ¡Al diablo todo! La chica que le gusta se acordó de su cumpleaños y eso es más que suficiente para alegrarle el día.

—Muchas gracias Marinette, —la miró enternecido por unos momentos—, de verdad, no tenías que molestarte en hacerlo —

—¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo! —insistió.

Haciendo caso a la petición de su compañera, dejó de nuevo la caja en la mesa y la abrió. Esta vez sí que se mostró impresionado. La caja contenía unas acuarelas empacadas y decoradas con un moño rojo encima, junto a un pincel que se bastante nuevo y de buena calidad ─igualmente con un moño─. Al lado, había un panecillo decorado con un pincel y una paleta de colores al lado; le daba algo de pena comérselo después.

—Vaya, de verdad es un gran regalo, —volvió a cerrar la caja con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro—, se puede decir que es el mejor que he recibido —

—De verdad me alegra que te guste. —la chica se mostró aliviada—. Sé que te gusta dibujar así que pensé en que unas acuarelas estarían bien ya que realmente no he visto mucho utilizando estos materiales, pero sé qué harás una gran pintura con esto, —soltó una risita nerviosa—, oh, y yo personalmente hice la decoración, aunque mi madre tuvo que ayudarme un poco —

Miró a Marinette con cierta ternura digna de la mirada de un enamorado sin remedio. No podía describir con palabras la alegría que sentía que ella se esforzara por encontrarle un regalo, apreciaría eso por siempre aun si ella lo veía como una acción sin importancia.

En ese momento recordó de nuevo porqué se había enamorado de ella. Era una chica fuerte, decidida, pero aun así poseía la amabilidad que muchos envidiarían. Además de alguna manera, ella lo motivaba, como si ella fuera su amuleto de la suerte o tal vez como aquella luz que le transmitía toda esa confianza de que todo estará bien. Posiblemente muchos de estos pensamientos fueran exageraciones de su mente nublada por el amor pero no quería ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Él no se arrepentiría de sentir algo por aquella chica.

—Ya tengo que irme. —dijo al ver como la profesora venía a dictar clase—. Hablamos luego —

Se despidió tímidamente deseando en lo más profundo en su corazón detenerla y decirle que se quedara ahí a su lado. Hablarle un poco más para sentirse más cercano a ella en vez de sentirse como si se hubiera enamorado de una extraña de la cual sólo se enamoró de su parte superficial. Quería llegar a conocerla totalmente aún si eso significaba descubrir que todos sus pensamientos habían sido un engaño.

Aun teniendo esa idea en mente, no pudo decir nada y la dejó marchar al igual que siempre, y con ello, también se fueron las palabras de sus labios.

* * *

Luego de que un nuevo día de escuela terminará, los pensamientos cobardes se arremolinaban en su cabeza y no lo dejaban sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía expresarse libremente? Se culpaba una y otra vez de su estúpida timidez. Con razón ella no se fijaba en él, era un idiota sin remedio. Tal vez ahora muchos de sus compañeros no lo vieran como alguien tonto, pero lo era y nadie lo notaba gracias a que él sabía como no llamar la atención de ninguna manera.

Claro, todos pensaban en él como un chico serio y maduro, pero de seguro se mostrarían decepcionados si lo conocieran totalmente. Ni siquiera era capaz de declararse a la chica que la gusta.

« _Al menos no confesar mis sentimientos, tan sólo quiero pasar más tiempo con ella_ » ni siquiera era capaz de lograr eso y de cierta manera lo ponía más frustrado.

Cómo si un pedazo de inspiración viniera a él, ya supo como resolver este asunto de una vez por todo. Miró el panecillo que ella había hecho con sus propias manos, el cual todavía seguía en la caja, lo tomó y sonrió al probar lo delicioso que era. Ya sabía que debía hacer si quería que dejará de ser un amor platónico, simplemente no debía dejar que su cobardía se apoderara de él y posiblemente todo saldría bien.

Al día siguiente, Nathanaël llegó a la escuela con toda la confianza del mundo aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de nervios. Cuando entró al salón, ahí la vio, hablando felizmente con su mejor amiga. No debía retroceder ahora. Este era el momento o nunca lo sería.

—Marinette —la llamó intentando no tartamudear.

—Hola Nathanaël ¿pasa algo? —preguntó al verlo algo incómodo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —ella asintió. Titubeó unos momentos al notar la mirada curiosa de Alya sobre ellos dos; tampoco podía dejar que eso lo incomodara más—. Bueno…¿quisieras acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas esta tarde? —

Tal vez las cosas no salieron como él quería, tal vez su cobardía cambio las palabras para no dejarlo como un idiota, tal vez si se vio como un idiota y ella sonrió por cortesía, pero, eso no importaba, ya había dado un nuevo paso y eso era lo que importaba.

¿Quién diría que un simple regalo de cumpleaños podría darle tanto valor?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Posiblemente haga otro one-shot parecido pero esta vez verían a Adrien celoso o posiblemente vean más de esta pareja u.u**

 **No olviden dejar sus opiniones sobre este escrito hecho con mucho amor x3**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama vuelva:**

 **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen pago**


End file.
